


Think about you baby (are you feeling alone?)

by pensivecowboyemoji



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Secret Relationship, bear peter truthers rise up!!, its the annual magnus institute fundraiser!!, other various avatars mentioned, peter and elias got married in secret..., peter kisses elias' hand, thats it, the whole plot is: elias being horny abt peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivecowboyemoji/pseuds/pensivecowboyemoji
Summary: “Nathaniel Lukas!” He cries, not bothering to hide his delight at being freed from the tedious conversation the Bonetuner offers. It's not like Jared supports him financially, either, he can survive being slighted. He spins on his heel, almost spilling his flute of champagne in his haste.And stops dead.Next to Nathaniel stands an imposing figure. At least a foot taller than he, twice as wide. And wearing a suit. Elias Bouchard had only seen Peter Lukas in a suit once before, and out of it quicker.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 25
Kudos: 101





	Think about you baby (are you feeling alone?)

**Author's Note:**

> this ol idea has been rattling around in my head for like. at least three weeks. i had to get it out somehow. it's not my best work but!! im too impaitent to not post it now lmao  
> many thanks to elias (friend not podcast character) for enabling me. i love care appreciate u sm.  
> cws for alcohol consumption, intelligence based insults, kinda
> 
> title from careless by royal blood. please just listen to the whole album. it fuels my petelias thoughts.

Another tedious fundraiser. The whole affair was simply a formality at this point. Elias knew Fairchild and the Lukas’ would write their checks at the end of the night, then he’d end up drinking all the leftover champagne alone, wake up with some god-awful hangover and spend the day watching cake boss and ignoring his emails. But for now, he’d have to play nice.

“Of course, my deepest condolences.” Yet another complaint about the woman. Elias suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. "Gertrude can be rather tricky, but it would raise some suspicions if she… passed so soon after Angus did.” A simple grumbling reply graces his ears. Of course, the flesh was  _ so _ dull. Barely a brain cell between them, despite their penchant for those sorts of things. “All such a tragic accident. If you, perhaps, covered your tracks a little be-”

“Mr Bouchard.” 

Ah. Finally an interesting character.

“Nathaniel Lukas!” He cries, not bothering to hide his delight at being freed from the tedious conversation the Bonetuner offers. It's not like Jared supports him financially, either, he can survive being slighted. He spins on his heel, almost spilling his flute of champagne in his haste.

And stops dead.

Next to Nathaniel stands an imposing figure. At least a foot taller than he, twice as wide, and wearing a suit. Elias Bouchard had only seen Peter Lukas in a suit once before, and out of it even quicker.

It had been a torrid affair, starting two years ago, after Peter had been sent to the benefit in place of Nathaniel. The first had lasted a mere three weeks before he was abandoned for the empty expanse of the ocean. The second, a year later. Peter had traipsed up the steps to his house, and nonchalantly mentioned something about needing to use his holiday time before the year was up. He’d barely gotten the words out before Elias had grabbed him by the salt-crusted collar and dragged him inside.

He’s suddenly hyperaware of the plain gold wedding band on a chain around his neck, underneath his shirt. He’d moved it to avoid arousing suspicion from the various avatars present. Their union was… Unorthodox to say the least. How could two subjects to differing entities possibly coexist in such a way? To call their relationship forbidden felt too dramatic, but it certainly wouldn’t be looked upon kindly by either of their gods, nor Peter’s extended family. Elias shudders to think how the institute would survive without Lukas money. 

Nathaniel frowns, the eye tells him. He wouldn’t know otherwise, the eyes in his skull still tracing Peter’s figure. The broad expanse of his chest, the way he shifts his weight from one leg to the other as he takes a long sip of his drink. He’s wearing his worn pair of doc martens (the eye helpfully presents the memory of that same boot pressed to his di- He quickly ushers the thought away. Not the time.) 

“Mr Bouchard. Surely you’ve met Peter. He was at your  _ little party _ ,” he wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Almost two years ago. I was away on business.” 

“Oh!” Elias giggles - actually  _ giggles _ \- “Yes, of course. How could I ever forget meeting someone so…  _ captivating. _ ”

He’s not sure what possesses him to use that vocabulary, nor extend his left hand towards his husband. Perhaps some carnal need to feel Peter’s touch again. He’d been gone to the waves once again for five long months.

Then, their eyes connect. A feeling akin to being electrified zings through him. Peter’s gaze pins him to the very spot he’s standing in. His voice as he greets him with a simple, “Elias. We meet once again.” Rumbles through him like an earthquake. He feels it shake his bones, he ha-

Peter then takes a step forward, and whatever train of thought goes veering off the rails as his legs, much longer than his own, close the few feet of space between them. He looms, gaze never leaving Elias’, even as he reaches forward to cradle his smaller, manicured hand in his rough, calloused one. 

It’s like all the air has been sucked from the room, and it’s all Elias can do but watch as Peter brings their hands up, up towards his face.

And it’s barely even a kiss, just a brush of the lips over his first three knuckles. It lingers over the empty space where his ring had sat for the last seven months, lips burning like a brand, and Elias suddenly feels like a cornered animal. Peter’s icy eyes still boring into his own, stripping him bare and yet offering no sanctuary from the watchful eyes of other avatars.

And then, all at once, it’s over. Peter drops his hand, and takes a step back, looking down at the carpet and taking another sip of his drink. The air floods back into Elias’ lungs and the sound of Simon Fairchild laughing wheezily at Mike’s crude joke floods into his ears and the Knowledge of everything he’d missed in the minute he’d spent transfixed by Peter floods into his skull. He is very nearly overwhelmed were it not the whisper of Nathaniel’s confusion, that he was looking between them with suspicion. He lets out a short laugh, taking a sip of champagne to calm himself, before clearing his throat. “Well! Isn’t he friendly!” He exclaims. Nathaniel nods, seemingly assured, before diving into some lengthy monologue about funding. He tunes it out, watches as Peter walks around the room, greeting various other avatars, before sitting at one of the tables, alone. They make eye contact again, before Nathaniel clears his throat, and Elias turns back to him. “Yes, go on, you were saying about the Daedelus?” 


End file.
